Tmnt 4 Frenemies
by BlackHaloWench
Summary: Based on the Fast Forward series, specifically about the Dark Turtles. O/C x Raphael pairing. Set after the Dark Turtle episodes, The Turtles, O/C and Dark Turtles all end up split up underground after the floor gives way, like dangerous hide and seek. Written mainly for my own amusement but feel free to R&R, just be kind/constructive.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Don sat against the wall, cursing his luck, it was so dark his enhanced eyesight could only make out indistinct shapes unless things were less than a few feet away. Pain wasn't unfamiliar to him but it was the severity of it that concerned him, that and the blood that was pooling by his left side. His left hand clutching at the ragged wound as tightly as he could bear, in an attempt to stem the flow, it wasn't too big but it was deep enough to be a problem.

To compound things, his right leg was most likely fractured, making movement pained and slower than he was used to, he found it quite frustrating. He'd decided to turn off his gauntlets light source to conserve its limited power and rest when he discovered he'd hit a dead end, so there he sat, alone in the darkness. The room itself was cluttered with chunks of fallen masonry and aside from the opening on his right that had led into the room there was only a horizontal hole in the wall, no more than a few feet wide to his left.

Again Dark Don cursed inwardly at the situation and briefly spared a detached thought to how his brothers were doing, were they as injured as him or maybe even dead. He snorted at his own stupidity for even considering that, knowing full well how resilient they all were, though a cold feeling crept over him as he weighed the chances of them actually bothering to look from him. Closing his eyes his mind turned to the Turtles and their pet human as he wondered, maliciously hoping, if they'd been injured in the fall as well.

Stopping mid thought as he noticed a shuffling sound to his left, abruptly reopening his eyes and looking towards the sound, straining to discern the cause. Then the noise stopped briefly, followed a few seconds later by small hurried footsteps. Picking up the faint familiar smell of apples and cinnamon, his lips curled into a slight smile as the realisation of who it was dawned on him, growing briefly as he felt something collide with his long armoured leg and heard a loud curse.

Ella was so lost in her worry about the others that she wasn't scrutinising the darkness as closely as she should've been and tripped over something hard. Cursing loudly as she hit the ground, she took the brunt of the fall on her hands and forearms, the unforgiving floor scraping off more small patches of skin. Dark Don remained silent, biting back a hiss of pain as Ella half landed on his injured leg, listening as she grumbled sourly 'Ow! Dammit, more scrapes to deal with!'.

Unlike Donatello, Dark Don preferred to fight more with his intelligence instead of a piece of wood, watching, analysing and learning everything he could to determine strengths and potential weaknesses. And even though this was the forth time they'd come into contact, it was really the first time the two of them had been up close and personal, he'd always regarded her as a background marionette, always there but faceless and unimportant.

From what he'd seen on the nanobot feeds, she was the laid back, free spirited type, except when it came to Raphael as their chemistry was all fire, sarcasm and passion. The one thing that had been glaringly obvious to him from the start though was Raphael's over protectiveness, she was clearly the turtles Achilles heel so he had filed it away as something to remember if an opportunity ever presented itself, like now, the idea making his smirk grow.

He tried to predict exactly how she was going to react besides initial fear, realising his insufficient knowledge, mentally chiding himself slightly for getting distracted by other things and not sparing more attention to figure out what made her tick, silently deciding to rectify that. The one thing that he definitely knew for certain was that she stood no chance against him, no matter how fast or agile she was, a fact that filled him with a sense of superiority, enjoying the prospect of being the one to dictate the rules for a change.

Watching as her slender form clambered to her feet pausing as she hissed 'Idiot!', his amusement grew at the spectacle, he finally spoke in a sarcastic tone 'No argument here!'. Taking slight pleasure in the way she jumped from fright and whipped her head round in his direction, trying and failing to see him in the darkness. He smirked again and reached down with his right hand to tap a few buttons on his adjacent gauntlet reactivating the light source within it, making her instinctively turn her head away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella tensed instantly as fear shot through her at the realisation that not only was she not alone but in the company of an enemy, before a sudden brightness blinded her. Shielding her eyes with her right hand, she looked back tentatively when she heard Dark Don's voice again, as he said in an amused tone 'Better?', and started to back away. Noticing his smirk grow wider she felt something touch her, breaking eye contact to look down, she saw his armoured tail slithering around her feet.

Dark Don's amusement continued to grow while he watched Ella's startled reaction as she tried to kick his tail away from her, wrapping it firmly around one of her lower legs to prevent her from leaving. Chuckling as she tried futilely to pry it off with her own tiny bloodied hands, content in his complete control, inclining his head a little as she met his gaze sharply. Hearing Dark Don laugh slightly made Ella's aggravation rise, her head snapping up to glare at him, green eyes narrowing further as she saw him regarding her smugly.

'Let go!' she said in an annoyed tone making him raise an eye ridge before asking 'And why would I do that?!', his lips parting in a slight grin. He took a moment to properly look at her as she glared silently back at him, eyes raking over her, noting the multitude of small scrapes and cuts she was covered in. Her hair was a ragged mess and her face was dirty from the dust, though his attention was drawn towards her right shoulder, it bore a bloody bandage but was otherwise bare.

Whatever had caused the wound had ripped through the straps of her top and bra, but aside from that she'd apparently escaped sustaining any major injuries. He'd read up on human physiology briefly, recalling that their skin was easily punctured and they were a warm blooded species, scornful at how fragile they were. Especially in comparison to him and his brothers, highly offended by the fact that a particularly poor specimen of said species held absolute dominion over them.

But as his eyes took in the image of her soft contours and pale skin, he had to admit he was slightly curious what she felt like and how much effort it would take on his part to add to her abrasions. All of a sudden he noticed her expression change from irritation to surprise to something else, a look he'd seen before when she'd been worried for the safety or feelings of the Turtles, before she broke eye contact and looked away from him.

Mild surprise of his own mixed with his amusement at the notion that she might be concerned for HIS welfare, lips curling at her naivety, they were enemies after all. But then she'd also shown a ridiculous amount of compassion to Dark Leo, when his big brother was their captive, reaching out to him despite constant stonewalling. It was the only instance where he agreed with Raphael, their joint opinion being that she was a fool, considering that the first time his brother had met her he'd threatened to decapitate her.

Ella looked Dark Don over as he did her, assessing his condition and weighing her chances of escape, when she saw it. Her eyes growing wider in shock at the dark puddle beside him, eyeing the tautness of his left arm as he held his side, also noticing the odd angle of his right leg she looked away unsure of what to do. Knowing she had her first aid pouch on her but also that if the roles were reversed he would, at best leave her to die or at worst watch and taunt her while she did.

The words of Master Splinter echoed in her head as she debated what to do, 'How others treat you is their karma, how you react to them is yours.', helping her make her choice. Watching her face with interest as she wrestled with some kind of conflict, Dark Don raised an eye ridge again as she looked at him, clearly reaching a decision. 'You're bleeding!' she stated, making him give her a sardonic look at the inanity of the observation, holding her eyes as he replied dryly 'Yes, I had noticed!'.

'I have some bandages that might help, but you have to swear you'll let me go.', pointing down at his tail, 'And why should I?' he asked in another amused tone. 'What have you got to lose?' she replied evenly, 'You mean, besides my hostage?!' he retorted quickly, his lips parting in an evil grin to reveal his sharp teeth. Enjoying the brief look of anxiety that ran across her face, watching as it darkened in renewed agitation, before hearing her respond shortly 'A 'hostage', that won't be any good to you if you're dead!'.

Finishing in a flat tone, 'If you want to bleed out then obviously that's your prerogative, but I thought at least YOU would be smarter than that!'. Ella frowned more when Dark Don closed his eyes and chuckled slightly as he shook his head, before reopening them again to look at her. Replying 'Your goading attempt was as simplistic and clumsy as the shellhead you've chosen to be with!', her eyes widened briefly before she narrowed them again in agitation.

Ella was momentarily thrown, suppressing the desire to demand what the hell he meant by that, choosing not to rise to the bait. Merely replying coldly 'And that, is MY prerogative!' adding irritatedly 'Meaning...it's none of YOUR business! Now make your choice, either let me help you or don't!' staring him down. Surprise rose in Dark Don at her controlled reaction having been so sure she'd snap, she hadn't replied the way he'd anticipated, piquing his interest.


	3. Chapter 3

Realising she was going to be more of a challenge than he'd first thought and amused by her outburst, his grin continued, relishing the shocked expression she'd worn briefly. Assuming that she was wondering how he knew and delighting in having the upper hand, being more than a little partial to playing mind games, he decided to voice his genuine question on the matter. Commenting condescendingly 'And your 'prerogative' is to pick the brainless oaf of the group?!', noticing her eyes flash dangerously at the insult.

Before he added 'Or is that the whole point?! Choose the moron so you have greater control over him?', watching her physically tense for a few seconds. Feeling her temper flare at his slights against Raphael, Ella couldn't help but clench her fists briefly, all fear of the mutant holding her captive temporarily quelled. Retorting hotly 'You don't know the first thing about him besides his temper, and you know NOTHING about me!', his voice slithered over her as quickly his tail had.

As he replied 'True, what I need to know about him could fit into a thimble! But you're mistaken about the last part, I know YOU far better than you think!'. Both the statement and the way he said it made Ella's blood run icily cold, making her fear re-emerge in force, rallying her remaining courage she replied sarcastically 'And how's that?'. Dark Don smelled the adrenaline in the air and smiled to himself at how she fought not to show it before giving her a decidedly evil look and slowly answering 'That would be telling.'.

Unconsciously shivering as he fixed her with a sinister smile like a hyena eyeing up its prey, Ella redoubled her efforts to stand her ground. Gritting her teeth she said in a low tone 'Yes. Or. No?!', watching as his expression changed back to usual look of condescension, for which she was unexpectedly grateful. Abruptly he responded casually with a wave of his free hand 'Fine, we'll do it your way!', a mixture of disbelief and relief rushing over her as he released his hold.

When she still hadn't made a move towards him after a few moments, he used his tail to ensnare her left forearm instead, slowly pulling it back to him and her with it. Saying in a saccharine sweet tone 'Come now, I don't bite!', smiling widely again, enjoying her trying to fight to stay away from him. 'Enough! Let go!' she said finally, adding 'And cut the psycho intimidation crap out, it's just annoying!', making him respond in mock surprise 'Is it?'.

Ella gave him a flat stare and felt the pressure around her wrist loosen as he slowly withdrew his tail again, still grinning smugly at her. Taking the last hesitant steps toward his left side, deliberately ignoring his gaze, she knelt just before the crimson pool. Opening the pouch strapped to her thigh, she dug through it to retrieve a roll of clean bandage linen, a tube of antiseptic cream, a small packet of moist wipes and a two thick long cotton wool pads, putting them on her lap.

She focused intently on what she was doing trying to ignore the feel of his intense gaze on her, it literally made her feel like a bug under a microscope ready for dissection. That, and he was clearly getting off on how uncomfortable the close proximity to him made her, in some ways he was by far the creepiest out of the four of them. She distracted herself not for the first time since the fall, with thoughts of Raphael and the others wondering and hoping they were okay, before she heard Dark Don speak again.

'Aren't we well prepared?!' he said in his usual sarcastic tone, as she smeared antiseptic cream on one of the pads, making her pause for a few seconds. Quickly returning her attention to smearing cream on a second pad, she responded curtly 'It makes sense to be, when you're freerunning!'. Hearing her reply Dark Don couldn't resist dropping another hint at what he knew about her personal life and said in a casual tone 'Ahh of course. And, I have to say, your skills are quite impressive...'.

Watching as she stiffened slightly in surprise, before he finished '...For a human!', she snorted very slightly in contempt at the backhanded compliment. Before retorting sarcastically 'And here I thought you were actually going to be nice for a change. Silly me!'. His lips quirked at the statement as he agreed 'Indeed, silly you.', still eyeing her intently as she opened the small packet of moist wipes. She took a couple out before shutting it and putting it back in her pouch, his eyes abruptly switching to his free hand.

He had it resting on his good leg as she took it, turning it palm up and saying 'Here, make yourself useful and hold this...DON'T drop it!', his gaze flitted back to her face after she placed one of the smeared pads into his hand. Then to his side as she gingerly pulled his other bloodied hand away from the wound, taking in the brief sensation of soft warmth. The detached part of his mind also noted how much smaller her hand was in comparison to his own, as she stuck the moist wipes in it.

Then he heard her say 'Just so you know, this is probably going to hurt!' as she took the pad from his upturned hand, and couldn't help but chuckle slightly. The sound earned him a slightly irritated look as she asked shortly 'What's so funny?!', making him reply condescendingly 'Such consideration is heartwarming!'. He wore a small amused smile when she glared at him, retorting in a sharp tone 'Why do you always have to be such a jerk?!', and just half shrugged.

Replying casually 'It's a gift!', and watching as she rolled her eyes in irritation, his smile vanished abruptly as she pressed both the pad she'd held and the one he'd had firmly into his side, horizontally. His eyes shifted quickly down to look at the wound, hissing in pain as he grit his teeth, then back to her as she said 'Told you it might hurt!'. Watching as she studiously avoided his gaze and finished 'Use the wipes I gave you.', nodding to his bloodied hand, briefly switching his attention as he did so.


End file.
